DDOTS was awarded a Phase I SBIR contract to create an algorithmic computer model which inventories and tracks all investigational drugs used in NCI-sponsored clinical trials. DDOTS met all of the requirements of the project with the development of a stand-alone system for pharmacy use entitled "Investigational Drug Environmental Accountability" (IDEA). At the request of the NCI's CTEP informatics workgroup, the project was extended for a period of six months in order to allow DDOTS to create and align the IDEA drug accountability file submission format for inclusion in the Drug Authorization and Review Tracking System (DARTS) being developed for NCI's Pharmacy Management Branch. Having successfully accomplished the above, the primary specific aim of this Phase II proposal is the actual production of the IDEA software system. The IDEA software program will be installed and operationalized at two beta test sites: the Ann Arbor Regional CCOP in Ann Arbor, Ml and the Carle Cancer Center in Urbana, IL. There is no investigational drug management and auditing software program presently available in either the commercial market or from health care organizations. The IDEA software provides a state-of-the-art technologic tool which serves to meet both the needs of cancer research sites and the NCI for improved efficiency, reliability, and cost-effectiveness in the overall investigational drug management and inventory process. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Although the IDEA software is being developed for NCI-sponsored research programs, broad applicability exists for its use by all organizations conducting drug research, i.e., comprehensive cancer programs, university hospitals, and pharmaceutical companies.